Ash y Serena van a la fiesta de baile
by Hangover15
Summary: Ash, serena y sus amigos se encuentran viajando, pero hacen una parada en el CP y deciden descansar. Posteriormente Serena se entera de un baile para las performance pero que debe ser en pareja, lo que ocasiona una serie de eventos entre los protagonistas y los secundarios XD


**Nota 1: los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de satoshi tajiri, y los putos escritores que andan repartiendo gomen nasai por la troleada maestra**

 **Nota 2: esto solo es una historia inspirada para todos los fans de amourshipping**

 **Nota 3: el capítulo va dirigido a todos aquellos que se sintieron troleados a nivel mundial con el capítulo del baile y para los que deseen reír un buen rato. Advertencia, el siguiente fic contiene humor ofensivo XD**

 **Nota 4: el siguiente programa contiene elementos de lenguaje tipo A, B, C, D y todo el abecedario que quieran, no debe ser leído sin la supervisión de… naa es broma, disfruten y comenten si desean**

* * *

 **¡Ash y Serena! ¡Conseguido en la fiesta de baile!**

* * *

Ash, Serena y sus amigos continúan su viaje para la 8va medalla de ash, pero hacen una breve parada en un centro pkm para descansar.

Mientras los 3 mayores esperan a la enfermera Joy con sus pkm, del otro lado se encontraba Bonnie, quien estaba acariciando a puni-chan mientras Dedenne estaba a su lado haciendo cualquier cosa para llamar su atención

Neee neee nee nee (pinche loli oxigenada yo también quiero atención… desde que llego el puto moco verde ya ni me miras… vale bidoff la vida… ¡oh cierto! los bidoff son tan inútiles que ya ni se mencionan… ¡joder!) – decía el raichu miniatura mata dragones

Serena aprovecha el tiempo para descansar y darle los cuidados necesarios a sus pkm, sin embargo ve que 2 de sus pkm se están peleando por el próximo turno

Panchan chan cha / Braix braixen

Respeten el orden sino no les hare nada – dijo la peli miel irritada por la actitud de los dos, haciendo que ambos pkm solo se resignaron y dejaron de discutir

Después de aquella escena, sus pkm quedaron relucientes y sacando brillo, así que Serena se dirige a la máquina de pokevisión para revisar que noticias nuevas hay, cuando logra ver que tiene un mensaje en el buzón, toca la pantalla para abrirlo

 _Hola, Señoritas Mademoiselles hermosas y zukulentas… ¡Digo! Hermosas que se esfuerzan tanto en sus performances… quiero invitarles al baile que yo, Pierre, estoy haciendo_ – Decía Pierre en la pokevisión

¿Qué? – dijo Serena sorprendida

¿Un baile? – dijo Bonnie con cara de felicidad

 _A las señoritas que compiten en el palco, están cordialmente invitadas… sin embargo hay una condición para asistir a la fiesta… las participantes tienen que asistir con sus pkm formando una pareja hombre-mujer_ – continuaba Pierre en la pokevisión

En ese momento Serena no pudo ocultarlo… por su mente paso solo una cosa e inevitablemente se sonrojo, más aun viendo a ash a su lado

Así que tienen que ir acompañadas – dijo ash inocentemente como siempre a lo cual Serena no pudo resistirlo y activo su habilidad cuerpo llama… digo… se sonrojo a tal nivel que salía humo de sus mejillas

 _¡Definitivamente será una fiesta muy elegante! Y además, está invitada la reina de Kalos… la zabrozonga Aria… ¡digo! La reina Aria_ – continuo Pierre

¿Aria? – dijo serena sorprendida

 _Nos veremos en la fiesta_ – Fin de la transmisión

¡Vamos Serena! – dijo Bonnie muy contenta

¿Iras, verdad? – pregunta ash con entusiasmo

Ehh bueno… si - dijo Serena con algo de duda, así que camino lentamente hacia su pkm y le hablo

¿Eevee, quieres ir?, creo que habrán muchas personas pero… ¡Definitivamente será una buena experiencia! – dijo Serena a su pkm, a lo cual la pequeña Eevee asistió con algo de duda

Pero dijeron que tenían que ir en pareja… eso incluye a los pkm – dijo clemont con duda

Si es así ira con… - ash estaba a punto de decir algo pero se detuvo, porque sería una gran y enorme 3# &%4 lo que diría… pero después se resignó… ya que sabía que no había más opción así que no le quedo de otra que decirlo

Ira con el #$% #/#"%#"$"# nesquik… - dijo ash algo molesto

Oye ash porque solo un largo tono de censura televisiva con muchos asteriscos y símbolos que censuran palabras obscenas antes de mencionar a mi pinche conejo

Mmm por nada – dijo ash indignado

Ya veo… entonces sal nesquik… digo bunnelby – dijo clemont sacando su pokeball y al conejo más odiado después de bugs bunny

Oye conejo odiado por todos los seguidores del amourshipping, ya se tu respuesta, pero igual que más da… ¿podrías ir con la… Eevee al baile?

Si pinche conejo a la brasa… ¿puedes ser el acompañante de mi zo… querida eevee? – dijo Serena con ojos de yandere asesina mientras imaginaba en su mente un delicioso conejo a la brasa en salsa agridulce acompañado de tallarines al wok

Que mierda… ahora me odiaran más que a Jar jar Binks en Star Wars, pero qué más da - pensaba Bonnie resignada ya que los guionistas así lo decidieron y además que el puto escritor solo quiere recrear la troleada del siglo pero a su manera…

Aja como decía, ¿entonces, Serena ira con Onii-chan? – decía Bonnie

Eh.. –decia Serena mientras pensaba –"No mames, ahora me toca ir con el pinche nerd cuatro ojos y todo por la pequeña zo… querida Eevee, pero esta me las pagaras…"

Clemontico, por favor – decía Serena fingiendo la sonrisa, mientras en su mente solo decía - "rómpete una pierna puto nerd oxigenado"

¿Yo? – dijo el nerdis asustado por la golpiza que le daría ash si llegaba a pasarse con Serena

Tu puedes nerdis – decía ash mientras ahorcaba al rubio con su brazo y le susurraba al oído - atreve a tocarla puto y conocerás a mi Charizard antes de la liga

Clemont todo asustado y amenazado, seguía en shock y solo estaba deseando que se doblara el pie antes del baile para no sufrir un lanzallamas ni un shuriken de agua en la yugular cortesía de súper Greninjash

Eh… intentare hacerlo… pero, ¿estará bien si voy yo? – decía clemont a punto de mojar los pantalones del miedo mientras ash lo ahorcaba cada vez más fuerte con el brazo hasta dejarlo casi en coma intensiva

Que mierda… ni modo, Eevee al menos enséñales tu baile a todos – dijo Serena mientras se resignaba y tomaba a Eevee con sus manos

Después de aquellas escenas de celos, rabia, impotencia, miedo, odio, entre muchas otras cosas más; nuestros héroes salieron del CP y fueron a buscar el lugar donde será el baile.

A los pocos minutos encontraron un gran y lujoso castillo, y más adelante una multitud de gente reunida para el baile

Sí que hay muchas personas – dijo Bonnie

¿Onii-chan estarás bien?, recuerda que si te pasas con Serena ash te quemara las pokebolas con su Charizard y te cortara la yugular con greninja, pero tranquilo tu puedes onii-chan – dijo Bonnie recordándole la desgracia que sucederá si llega a tocar a Serena donde no debe

Quién sabe, estoy muy inseguro de esto – decía clemontico temblando de miedo

Te lo encargo nerdis – dijo Serena fingiendo una sonrisa

Baia baia… así que el acompañante de Serena no es Ash – dijo una voz detrás de Serena

AAAHH… mirufle… digo ¡Miette! – dijo Serena muy sorprendida

Hace tiempo que no nos vemos – dijo Miette

Sí que ha pasado tiempo – dijo ash pero en su mente decía – "no mames ya llego esta psicópata esta"

Así que Serena y sus amigos han venido, justo a tiempo… estaba en problemas porque no encontraba acompañante – decía Miette acercándose a ash y posteriormente tomando sus manos

Ash, si estas disponible, ¿no quieres ser mi acompañante? – pregunto Miette

"Pero por supuesto que NO psicópata… yo quiero a mi zukulenta Serena… pero bahh que más da… al menos así podre vigilar que el nerdis que no se pase de verga con mi Serena" – decía ash en su mente con una sonrisa siniestra

Si está bien conmigo, está bien – dijo ash haciendo que Serena explotara de celos

"No entendí que chingados dijo este tarado pero no importa… dijo que sí, eso me basta" – pensó Miette

¡Gracias ash! – dijo Miette mientras serena eleva su aura asesina yandere celosa XD

Mmm así que conseguiste un Eevee – dijo Miette al ver al pkm de Serena

Si… te impresionara ver su danza, es muy buena bailando – dijo Serena viendo su pkm

Vi el último tripokalon, es muy buena pero hoy… ¡disfrutaremos de la fiesta! – dijo Miette arrastrando a ash de la mano

"Serenaaa ayúdame… está loca me está arrastrando" – decía ash en su mente

Pika chu – dijo el ratón amarillo viendo como su entrenador era arrastrado por la loca psicópata, pero después fue arrastrado también por el muffin blanco con lengua afuera que era el pkm de la psicópata

En un descuido, Miette solo voltea y le guiña el ojo a Serena, haciendo que serena active su lado yandere asesina de psicópatas peli azules

Mirufle… ¡digo! Miette… vamos nerdis, mueve tu oxidado trasero que tenemos que ir también – dijo Serena molesta

Así que los bobos están aquí… / no mamen ustedes son de relleno así que no importan – dijo un joven que paso cerca del equipo rocket

Bienvenidos las parejas invitadas… por favor reciban esto – dijo el recepcionista del evento, entregándoles a cada uno una tarjeta

¿Que ese esto? – pregunto Serena

Es una tarjeta que les servirá para la fiesta, pasen al siguiente cuarto, podrán alquilar la vestimenta – dijo la recepcionista

Luego pasaron al cuarto de los vestidos, tanto Serena como Miette quedaron impresionadas con la cantidad de ropa y accesorios que podían alquilar, pero sobre todo porque estaban los vestidos de Daisy, Peach y otra princesa que no sé si es de Mario bros pero que en resumen, no pertenece al anime XD

Y este me encanta, y este, y este – decía Miette mientras sacaba 80 vestidos y se los tiraba encima al pobre azabache, quien solo quería salir corriendo a ver qué vestido elegiría Serena

Al mismo tiempo Serena logra ver atreves de un espejo a Miette caminando y ash detrás de ella cargando 150 vestidos diferentes, para nada, porque solo se va a poner 1… pero qué más da, Serena solo suspiraba por la impotencia que tenía al ver aquella escena

Una vez terminado el tema del vestido, todos ya estaban listos y arreglados en la sala de espera, Serena se veía hermosa como siempre, era la mejor de todas las otras damas, así que muchos calenturientos tenían cara de zukulento Joey caras locas Wheeler y otras se sentían opacadas por que era la más hermosa de la fiesta

Ahí están… Ya llegamos – decía Miette arrastrando a ash quien solo quería salir corriendo de la loca psicópata

Sí que tienes buen busto… ¡digo! gusto – dijo Miette a serena

Se ve a ti te falta… dijo Serena presumiendo

"Ohhhh siiii en tu cara psicópata violadora" – decía Bonnie en su mente mientras veía todo

Esta ropa está bastante apretada – dijo ash

Si… no estamos acostumbrados a estas chingadas… pero qué más da – dijo clemontico

De repente todas las luces se apagan y solo quedan dos reflectores alumbrando hacia las escaleras, donde se puede ver a Pierre con Aria

Mira es Aria – dijo Bonnie

Oraleee que zukulenta mujer – decía un rubio con chaqueta verde acompañado de su enano y extraño amigo bipolar con un rompecabezas milenario colgando del cuello, mientras veían a una zukulenta rubia con grandes pechos y una falda muy corta XD

 **Volviendo al baile…**

Señoras y señores, muchas gracias por venir a la fiesta de baile… las presentaciones son mucho relleno porque ya todos lo saben así que pasemos al baile – dijo Pierre

Posteriormente bajaron de las escaleras e iniciaron el primer baile de la fiesta, Pierre con Aria

Muy bien espero que todos se estén divirtiendo, es hora de pasar al baile principal, busquen sus parejas – dijo Pierre

Bien clemontico, bailemos – dijo Serena resignada, el nerd solo se paró derecho como un militar pero en realidad estaba temblando por las amenazas de ash que no podía borrar de su mente

Después de eso, paso la escena troll del preview que la gran mayoría vimos en diciembre y vemos como todos se animan en el baile, los pkm y los entrenadores bailando. Por el lado de Serena le enseña a clemont como ir con el ritmo y le recuerda que está amenazado de muerte si la tocaba o se propasaba con ella, a lo cual el rubio solo temblaba

Onii-chan tu puedes… si no lo haces bien morirás en este episodio así que concéntrate que aún no te eh conseguido novia – grito Bonnie viendo a su hermano

Después de eso vemos como pikachu era sacudido de un lado a otro por una masa blanca deforme con la lengua peor que un Lickitung; seguido de eso podemos ver como ash tiene movimientos más torpes que un Psyduck con jaqueca

Ash ¿estás bien? – pregunto Miett, pero rápidamente, sin darse cuenta, ash uso unos movimientos impresionantes

Ash usa pisotón en Miette, es muy efectivo, luego ash usa látigo cepa para jalar a Miette y remata con un cabezazo zen… ¡BOOOM! ¡HEADSHOT! Es súper efectivo; la rival Miette ha quedado paralizada

¡Lo siento! – Decía ash con una sonrisa fingida

"yeaaahh psicópata eso es para que aprendas que nadie me separa de mi Serena" – Decía ash en su mente mientras fingía la sonrisa

Ash, acaso tu… - decía Miette pero se detuvo

"¿Acaso este idiota lo hizo a propósito?" – pensaba Miette

Jejejejej – decía ash rascándose la cabeza

"Bueeeh es tarado al fin… ni modo, mejor le dejo este idiota a Serena" – pensó Miette

Luego de eso vemos como en otra parte jessie usa a jamememes como una muñeca de trapo y lo mueve a todos lados, dándole giros, lanzándolo al techo, usándolo como hula hula en fin… relleno XD

 **Segundos después…**

Por favor, todos pónganse en círculo – Dijo Pierre

Es hora de cambiar compañeros de baile… sino los amourshippers no tendrán su tan esperada acción shippera y a mí me quemaran hasta el cu... ¡comencemos ahora!

Bien… music… ¡Start!

Todos se reúnen en círculos, los caballeros quedan en la misma posición y las damas van rotando, poco a poco se puede ver como todos disfrutan el baile y van cambiando de parejas. Por un momento Serena voltea a otro lado para ignorar a un pendejo que la veía con cara de zukulento joey wheeler, volteo la mirada para ver a su Eevee y se preguntaba si estaría bien, así que le toco rápidamente cambio de pareja y se pudo alejar del acosador prematuro

Por otro lado ash hacia movimientos torpes con una dama y se estaba cansando, pero Aria aparece y le toma la mano

Parece que la estás pasando algo mal – dijo Aria sonriéndole de una manera extraña al mostaza

Aria… - dijo ash sorprendido

Relájate… y… déjate querer – dijo Aria con una mirada picara al azabache

Ash solo estaba más asustado y pensaba – "no mames ¿Esta rikura también quiere entrar en mi harem…? aunque esta oportunidad no sucede todos los días…no no no que estás pensando idiota mostaza… tu futura esposa es Serena así que deja de pensar pendejadas y concéntrate"

Siguiendo el baile… todos cambiaban de parejas y unos se veían nerviosos otros felices, otros como clemont haciendo el ridículo ante una rikura que jamás habíamos visto en el anime… o al menos yo XD

Serena por su lado volvió a caer con otro acosador prematuro que la veía con cara de violador, a lo cual se asustó y decidió voltear su mirada, y en eso vio a su amado ash… bailando con otra chica, pero ella sabía que era el momento de su baile… al fin podría bailar con su amado.

Al momento del cambio de pareja sucedió… por fin el momento mágico, la música perfecta, el ambiente perfecto, el rostro de ash y de Serena brillaba; todo sucedió en cámara lenta

Ash le ofrece la mano a Serena, suavemente, haciendo un momento único e inigualable; Serena se sonroja; siente como ash la llama desde el corazón para bailar, mira la mano del azabache y poco a poco va extendiendo su mano

El ambiente se respiraba amour… tensión… la música suave, el escenario perfecto, las luces perfectas, los rostros sonrojados y con mucha esperanza, los fans desde sus cuartos a las 4 am en toda Latinoamérica mordiendo la sabana y jadeando los dedos diciendo: DO IT, JUST DO IT!, DON'T LET YOUR DREAMS BE DREAMS, YESTERDAY YOU SAID TOMORROW, SO JUST DO IT! MAKE YOU DREAMS COME TRUE, JUST…. DO IT, NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE, WHAT ARE YOU WATING FOR? SO JUST MOTHERFUCKER DO IT! (XXX speech de Shia LaBeouf XXX) XD

A solo segundos de juntar sus manos, al fin el momento había llegado, en ese instante… por fin sucedería…

* * *

En japon… Habían llegado dos naves extraterrestres a la tierra, eran dos individuos peligrosos, uno alto, calvo, con sobredosis de esteroides y un bigote ridículo y otro enano con cabello de puercoespín peinado; ambos pasan volando por las ciudades pero se detienen en una multitud frente a una pantalla LED full HD enorme de 500 pulgadas que estaba en un edificio alto, el cual tenía en el techo las letras TVtokio

¿Qué carajo es esto nappa? – dijo el enano

Príncipe vegetta al parecer esto es algo que los terrícolas llaman pokemon, y están pasando un episodio especial que todos esperaban desde diciembre… eso indican las lecturas del rastreador – dijo nappa

Entiendo… y ¿qué pendejada es eso en la pantalla? Acaso es un… ¿baile? – dijo Vegetta

Así es príncipe vegetta, al parecer una zukulenta peli miel va a bailar con un pendejo niño mostaza cabello azabache

Miren está a punto de pasar… dijeron los japoneses amourshipperos frente a la mega pantalla

Pero esto es imposible… - dijo vegetta

La música… - decía nappa

No puede ser… - dijo vegetta

Noooooo – grito nappa

El nivel de troll de este episodio sobrepasa los 9.000 – decía vegeta asombrado que hasta su rastreador exploto

 **(XXX aja, así que pensaban que les haría un troll como los putos escritores japos, pues les informo que mientras los escritores están reunidos en las oficinas de tvtokio viendo un mapamundi arder en llamas mientras todos ellos comienzo sushi tempura y pez globo en salsa teriyakee, yo estoy aquí reeditando ese capítulo troll a mi conveniencia… así que sigan disfrutando XXX)**

* * *

 **Volviendo al baile…**

Ya a segundos de juntar sus manos, al fin el momento había llegado, en ese instante… por fin sucedería…

Ash tomo a serena de la mano… mágicamente el mundo se detuvo… no existía nadie más que ellos dos, al fin el tan esperado baile de la pareja favorita del anime shonen lograron tener su baile…

Ash y serena estaban felices, la música era perfecta, sus manos se volvían cálidas y sus miradas se transmitían amour del más puro… un momento único donde el tiempo corría más lento que los goles de Oliver atom en súper campeones, que tardaban 15 episodios desde que patea el balón hasta que llega a la portería.

Después de tanta espera, ash y serena no les importo el cambio de parejas… siguieron bailando como si el mundo no existiera… todas las parejas que ya habían perdido la secuencia de cambios, dejaron a un lado todo, hicieron un círculo alrededor de ash y serena… a nadie le importaba la fiesta, solo querían ver a esta hermosa pareja que demostraba amour de los pozos más puros de la torre Eiffel, hasta que…

Cof, cof… mmmmm… los participantes enamorados que ignoraron las reglas del baile… por favor necesitamos que se separen para seguir con el evento – decía Pierre algo incomodo

Ash y Serena les valió madres las palabras de Pierre… ni siquiera escucharon, solo se tenían el uno al otro

MMMMMM… ¿será posible que los tortolos nos dejen continuar el evento? – decía Pierre esta vez en voz más alta, la música se había apagado y las luces apuntaron todas a la pareja

Eh? Que sucede – decía ash saliendo del trance de amour

Ah? Porque todos nos ven raros – decía Serena sin soltar la mano de ash

Mademoiselle performance Serena y su pendejo acompañante pierde ligas, ¿serían tan ambles de dejarnos seguir con el evento?

Eh… ah… si claro… - decía Serena

Si, lo siento, me deje llevar por el amour – dijo ash

Después de eso, pasaron todas las chingadas de la batalla, la evolución de Eevee, la paliza a mirufle… digo Miette; ash y Serena quedaron en trance de amour a partir de ese baile y ya nadie los separaría jamás. Todo lo demás continua como siga el puto anime, pero con ash y Serena novios. A huevoooo triunfo el amouuuuur XD

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Que tal mis queridos lectores y seguidores del amourshipping, espero que este episodio les haga olvidar un poco la troleada maestra de TVtokio y se puedan reír con ganas de lo sucedido.

El fic lo tenía listo desde la semana pasada, pero por cuestiones de tiempo no logre subirlo, pero hoy si se los dejo

Bueno el capítulo fue reeditado y enviado a las oficinas de tvtokio para que aprendan a hacer un capítulo de amour, ok no.

Quisiera aprovechar para dar mi opinión al respecto del episodio 12 de xyZ. Antes de seguir quiero aclarar unas cosas, primero que todo soy un amourshipper extremo y me cuesta mucho ser imparcial o ser frio al analizar cosas con este tema, por eso les pido unos minutos de atención.

El episodio en si fue centrado en Eevee de Serena y su evolución, si bien es cierto que nos lanzaron spoiler del baile y nos trolearon a nivel mundial, quiero también aclarar varias cosas a favor y en contra.

* * *

 **En contra:**

El episodio no cumplió las expectativas, decepciono a muchos fan, puedo asegurar que la mayoría apago su PC a las 4am después que termino el baile, y evidentemente fue una gran burla a todos los fan del amourshipping, que tenemos esperanzas en que al fin después de tantos años de seguir el anime, veamos una conclusión diferente.

Si querían un episodio enfocado en Eevee y su evolución no era necesario crear tanta expectativa sobre un baile entre ash y Serena, simplemente podían darle otro giro como en otras ocasiones.

 **A favor:**

El episodio a pesar de todo lo mencionado, aún sigue generando más interacción entre ash y Serena, los celos de Serena y la obvia y clara evidencia de que entre Serena y clemont no hay nada, son cosas que dejan cada vez más evidentes. Las apariciones de Miette abren paso a mas interacción entre ash y Serena aunque en esta ocasión nos trolearon sin piedad.

* * *

No sé ustedes, pero si analizan fríamente todos los episodios de la saga xy&z, podrán notar que ash y Serena tienen muchos cameos ellos solos, sin nadie más, paso con el littleo, paso con noibat, paso cuando puni-chan se separó, recuerden la batalla que tuvieron ash y Serena solos contra el team rocket.

Gente, hay muchas evidencias que si son analizadas fríamente, dejan a entender que los escritores, en especial omode, están anexando esto, para satisfacer un poco nuestro deseo de llegar a canon el shipping.

También quiero agregar, que muchos por la rabia y la frustración, atacaron por twitter a akemi omode, y realmente esto es malo, ya que puede dañar seriamente toda la trama romantica que agregaron con la aparicion de Serena. Les puedo asegurar que los escritores de pokemon están conscientes del gran público que siguen la serie solo por esta razón, y también pienso que se están jugando el todo por este anexo de romance en pokemon.

Lo confieso plenamente, yo no vi el episodio a las 4 am como muchos, porque tengo un nuevo horario de trabajo y no es fácil para mí sacar tiempo, incluso para los episodios de mis fic, me está costando mucho, sin embargo me lleve una gran decepción cuando vi el episodio, asi que ni modo, toca buscar la forma de sobrellevar las cosas.

Por último para no aburrirlos más, quiero dejar claro que el amourshipping está más vivo que nunca, y que el episodio haya tenido un rating tan bajo, casi tan bajo como BW, eso es un golpe bajo, y tiene mucho más peso que los insultos o rabias por redes sociales y también tengo la seguridad, de que esto fue una dura lección para los escritores, por haber jugado con spoilers inútiles, ya que no sirvieron de nada. Solo nos queda ver como aprenderán de esta dura lección para los próximos capítulos.

Para más detalles, les recomiendo el canal de youtube de: "el tio rexas", el cual explica más detalladamente opiniones sobre el tema del episodio 12 que dejo un gran descontento a nivel mundial.

Pueden dejar sus opiniones a través de review o PM, y recuerden que todos somos libres de expresarnos. Sin más que decir, saludos y hasta un próximo capítulo!


End file.
